Better Off Not Knowing
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow reunites with an old lover. Will it be the path to their hearts true desires?


Caroline walked home from her evening at work. She was tired. More mentally than physically. As the owner of the fancy bordello, she no longer had to earn her living on her back. Taking a lover was a choice, not an option any longer. But she was getting tired of the life and wanted to move on. Move on to something quieter.

She had saved most of her money, but it didn't seem like enough to start life anew somewhere else. She unlocked the door to her darkened house and made her way upstairs to her room. She lit the fire that her maid had prepared and reached behind her to undo the buttons on her dress.

"I didn't think ye were ever coming home tonight love," she heard the voice behind her and felt his hands on the buttons.

Caroline felt her sharp intake of breath, but didn't turn around. She let him undo her dress. "What do you want Jack?" she asked.

"What does every man want from ye love?" Jack asked as he slowly pushed her dress down.

She shut her eyes. "To fuck," she said bitterly. She stepped out of her dress and turned around to face him as she stood in her corset and stockings. "Well, that's what you came here for isn't it?" she asked him. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked at him. She couldn't drink in the sight of him fast enough. He was still as handsome as ever.

Jack Sparrow had been her first lover. He had taught her what it was like to fuck and to make love. And that was her burden that she carried.

"Aye love," Jack said as he arched an eyebrow at her. He began to unbutton his shirt and sat down on her bed to remove his boots. She was still as beautiful as the first day he had seen her, and lost his heart. But he had and would never admit that to anyone. Especially her. He had taken her virginity that very same night he met her and it was a decision that he never regretted. Knowing that he was her first. From then on she was his willing pupil.

She began to undo the lacings of her corset when she saw Jack's hand lift up to stop her.

"Wait," he said and stood, removing the rest of his clothes. He moved to stand in front of her and took her face gently in his hands. She tried to turn away.

"Jack," she said. "Don't do this," she begged. She didn't want him to make love to her. She didn't want to feel, but she fell silent as his lips covered hers in a deep kiss. She was powerless to resist him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't help myself love," he said as he molded her body against his. "Ye have a power over me."

"You are the only one I kiss Jack," she whispered as she felt him undo her corset.

"I know," he said and lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He lay her on it and removed her stockings. Kissing his way up and down her legs as he did.

Caroline wound her hands in his hair as he kissed and licked his way up her body. She could feel the throbbing of his erection press against her center as he lay on top of her. She looked deep into his eyes and it always frightened her because the love that she felt for this pirate grew deeper every time they were together. "Jack," she whispered. "Please, I need you."

Jack spread her legs and slowly pushed inside of her. Savoring her warmth and wetness. He closed his eyes for a moment as he held her close. He felt the arch of her hips and he began to move slowly with her. His mouth sought her breasts as he pulled her closer. Needing to be as deep inside of her as possible.

Caroline held his head to her chest. "Yes Jack," she moaned loudly. "More," she pleaded.

Jack could not deny her and began to move faster. Driving his cock in and out of her at a hurried pace. He kissed her and his tongue mimicked the movements of his cock.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She felt her body tighten and she clung to him as her climax rocked through her body. "Jack!" she screamed his name. Unable to hold back.

Jack filled her with his hot seed when he heard her cry out his name. He was undone and could last no longer. "Caro," he said breathlessly as he held her in his arms. His breathing ragged and short. He buried his face in her neck. Inhaling her sweet scent.

Caroline clung to him as he held her. Her eyes misted and she quickly fought them back. She would not cry in front of him. She never had and she wasn't about to start now. God help her she could never stop loving him. She felt him pull out of her but then he pulled her against him. His chest against her back and she felt his lips on her neck.

"What are ye thinking love?" he asked as he played with her hair and placed kisses on her neck.

"That you've been gone a long time," she said.

"Over a year," Jack said and his hand cupped her breast and he teased her nipple with his fingers.

Caroline pulled away from him and walked to a small stand that held bottles of amber liquid. She poured rum into two glasses and handed him one. She moved to stand in the window and look at the moon. It was full. "And you'll be gone again this next time," she said sadly.

Jack watched her and drank his rum quickly. He got up and stood next to her. He looked down into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "But I'm here right now, and for tonight, I'm yours Caro," he said and let his hand move further down her body. He reached down between her legs and moved his fingers up and down her clit. "You're wet for me already," he said and watched her eyes glaze with desire. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against the wall and slid inside of her once again. And there in the moonlight, he made love to her.

Hours later, shortly before sunrise, Jack kissed before he began to dress. Caroline got out of bed and pulled on a silk robe that he had brought her from Singapore. "Jack," she said toying with the sash on her robe. "I need some money."

Jack pulled on his boots and looked at her. "I've always given ye money love," he said.

"But this time I need more Jack," Caroline said. "I'm leaving the Caribbean Jack."

Jack's eyes widened slightly but he didn't stop dressing. He pulled on his coat and stood in front of her. "Where do ye intend to go?" he asked. His heart shattered slightly.

"The colonies," she said.

"Where in the colonies?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I don't know yet," she said. "I….I just can't stay here anymore Jack."

He continued to watch her. Something else was going on, but he knew that she would not tell him. "I heard it gets cold there," he said.

Caroline looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I don't plan on going that far North," she said.

"I'll miss you love," Jack said and took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

Caroline couldn't bear to look into his dark eyes and lowered her head. "And I'll miss you as well. But it's better this way. I highly doubt you think of me much when you are off being a pirate," she said and tried to laugh.

Jack cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. His tongue meshing with hers and the kiss went on forever it seemed.

Caroline clung to him. Knowing it would be the last time he held her in his arms. "I…..I…." she started, but couldn't say the words. "Take care of yourself Jack," she said and stepped away from him. Wrapping her arms around herself as she turned to look out the window.

Jack watched her and put on his hat. "And you as well Caro," he said softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two heavy bags of gold coins. "I'll have a chest delivered before I leave port tonight," he said. He had two loves, the sea and Caroline, but he couldn't give one up for the other. He looked down at his fingers and pulled off the ruby ring and laid it next to the bags of coins. And with that he left quickly.

Jack left her house and proceeded to the Pearl. He informed Gibbs of what to put in the chest and what to put in it. He then gave orders to leave as soon as Gibbs returned. He then proceeded to get very drunk as he wanted to forget the raven haired beauty that would forever haunt him.

Caroline watched him go and then when he was out of sight, the tears fell freely from her eyes. She heard voices and knew that her household was waking up. She saw the coins and then the ring and her heart broke even more. She picked up the ring and quickly found a chain to wear it on and left her bedroom. She made her way down the hallway and she opened a door to another bedroom. She smiled at the woman sitting in the rocker.

"Did she sleep alright?" Caroline asked the woman.

The old woman nodded. "Aye, she did."

Caroline bent down and picked up the small child. Her daughter was almost a year old and was the spitting image of her father. "Good morning Marissa my love," she said and kissed her daughter's cheeks.

Marissa looked at her mother and smiled and reached down to take a hold of the necklace that she wore. Caroline held her close. "That is from your papa," she said sadly.

Marissa, just learning to say words looked at her mother. "Papa?" she questioned.

Caroline's eyes flooded with tears again and she nodded. "Aye, your papa," she said and hugged her daughter. "Soon my love, we'll have a new life and your papa will be far away," she said sadly. Caroline wanted more than anything to tell Jack that he was a father, but she knew it did not fit into his plans. It never had and it never would.

Jack sailed away from Jamaica, never looking back. Caroline be damned he thought to himself. He was better off without her.


End file.
